vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Android 17
|-|Dragon Ball Z= |-|Dragon Ball Super= Summary Android 17 (人造人間１７号, Jinzōningen Jū Nana-Gō), Lapis (ラピス) when he was Human, is a character in the Dragon Ball manga, and the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is Dr. Gero's seventeenth android creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Despite his interests not initially deviating from this expectation, Android 17 takes it upon himself to kill Dr. Gero, who is uncooperative with Android 18's curiosity in activating Android 16. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | 3-A Name: Lapis (his human name) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown (appears to be in his teens) Classification: Cyborg/Human hybrid, Park Ranger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight, Forcefield, Martial Arts, Longevity, Resistant to Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Star level (Far superior to Frieza. Easily defeated Super Saiyan Future Trunks. Fought evenly with Piccolo, who had fused with Kami prior, making him much stronger than the Super Saiyans at that time) | Universe level (After training for over 10 years he grew strong enough to fight evenly with a suppressed Super Saiyan Blue Son Goku. In the Tournament of Power he overwhelmed Kahseral, easily defeated Vikal and Kakunsa and clashed with Ribrianne) Speed: FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class | Universal Durability: Large Star level (Casually handled attacks from Trunks, which were strong enough to decimate Frieza) | Universe level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Pistol, shotgun Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Overconfidence | None known Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Android Barrier:' A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings, used in Dragon Ball Z and several video games. *'Energy Attack:' The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Finger Beam:' A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam, which his alternate future self and his sister use in The History of Trunks special. *'Flight:' The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Flip Cyclone:' Android 17 flips backwards while dodging enemy attacks, and attacks the opponent with a forward kick. Used against Piccolo. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Kiai:' Android 17 uses a special type of kiai that explodes on contact with the opponent, whereas a regular kiai would just blow the opponent away. He uses this attack instead of actual energy attacks during his fight with Piccolo. Key: Dragon Ball Z | Dragon Ball Super Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Anti-villains Category:Toei Animation Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Reformed Characters